1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to diapers for the containment of body wastes, and more specifically, to disposable therapy diapers for use during phototherapy of incontinent persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, persons, especially tiny premature infants, requiring skin photo-irradiation therapy who were incontinent were usually clothed in ordinary diapers or waterproof pants having close-fitting, elastic openings, for the retention of the excess quantities of urine and body wastes which were naturally secreted during such phototherapy. It is desirable that at least ninety percent of body skin area be exposed to such phototherapy; however ordinary diapers and other waste retention means heretofore available have been relatively large or bulky, and have therefore reduced the percentage of exposed skin surface below the desirable 90% amount. In the case of hyperbilirubenemia phototherapy of premature infants, prior-art diapers and pants not only covered an excessive percentage of skin area, but sometimes have contributed to irritation of or to an allergic reaction with the highly sensitive premature infant's skin.
Various means of fastening have been used for such diapers and pants, including safety pins, clips, and straps or ties. When strap or tie fasteners have been used and attached to the diapers or pants, attachment has been typically achieved by sewing means, and such fastener attachment constituted a substantial portion of the manufacturing cost of the diapers or pants.
A need existed for a disposable therapy diaper covering a minimal percentage of skin area, but yet be capable of substantial absorption and retention of excess body wastes.
A need also existed for a disposable therapy diaper comprising non-irritating and hypo allergenic materials.
A need further existed for a manufacturing method for a disposable therapy diaper which combined low assembly cost with the imparting of desirable structural qualities such as strength, shaping and absorptivity.